Legend of Spyro:The Eternal Roadtrip
by likes2draw
Summary: Spyro&company go on an endless road trip to who knows where. Ingredients:Humor, slapstick, and cruelty to dragon slayers. rated E 10.5


**THE LEGEND OF SPYRO: THE ETERNAL ROAD TRIP **

Chronicler:This is another legend of Spyro, the mighty purple dragon who saved us all from the iron rule of the Dark Master, but unlike the other legends, this one is never to be taken seriously.

Likes2draw:Aw, shut up Chronicler, if it's not supposed to be taken seriously, why make it sound like a legend?

Chronicler:It adds effect.

Likes2draw:Effect? This is a humor story! It doesn't need effect!

Chronicler:I think it's nice

Likes2draw:I'm the author here pal

Chronicler:And I'm the narrator

Likes2draw:You're about to be a fired narrator if you don't shape up and start the story

* * *

It was an ordinary SUMMER* day at the temple. Spyro and Cynder were practicing there fighting skills in the training room. This "Training" has been in session for about 4 years, so they were practicality invincible.

Spyro:C'mon Cynder, try that Uber Deluxe All-Breath Fury again, you almost had it

Cynder unleashed a powerful wave of Poison, Wind, Shadow, and Fear, shattering the

Yes, they learned to breath all of their elements at once

Ignitus:Amazing Cynder, how did you do that?

Spyro:**IGNITUS!?**

Ignitus:Yes Spyro, I have returned to take you on an epic journey...

Cynder:Really?

Sparx:Am I coming this time? Or is this another "alone" time with Spyro and Cynder?

Ignitus:Yeah, I can't fool you kids, it's not an "epic journey", it's just a nice road trip

Spyro:Where?

Ignitus:We meet in front of the Temple

Spyro:No, where are we going?

Ignitus:Uhhhh...it's...uhhhh....a...a surprise! yeah! it's a surprise!

Ignitus grins sheepishly

Sparx looks at Ignitus suspiciously

Sparx:hmmm...OK! I love surprises!

Ignitus:Great! I'll send out the rest of the invitations

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

Spyro:So, this is it?

Spyro looks up at an RV

Hunter:What the heck is that?

Cynder:Some kind, golem?

Terrador:No no, a big rock?

Cyrill:Obviously the master of earth thinks this new thing is a rock

AUTHOR'S NOTE:None of the legend of Spyro characters have never seen an RV, or any other technology before

Ignitus:The rental guy told me it's called an-

Sparx:A butt?

Ignitus:What?!

Sparx:I've always wanted to say that

Ignitus:No, it's an RV

Terrador: What's an RV?

Ignitus points at the RV

Ignitus: That

Terrador:What is that?

Ignitus:An RV

Terrador:What's an RV?

Spyro:I know where this is going...

Ignitus:That

Terrador:What is that?

5 HOURS LATER...

Ignitus:An RV

Terrador:What's an-

Sparx: **WILL IT EVER CLICK IN THAT THAT STUPID PIECE OF !#$% IS A %^&# RV!!!!**

Terrador:I know that

Sparx:**WHAT!!!!!!**

Terrador:I was buying time

Ignitus:For what?

Terrador:Wait for it...

Malefor:Hi guys! I just had 50,000 pixie sticks and now I'm high on sugar-

a Foosball table suddenly lands on Malefor

Malefor:Ow!

Terrador:Volteer you retard! It was supposed to be an anvil!

Cynder:This anvil?

Everyone looks at Cynder who is holding the anvil on her tail like it's lighter than a feather

Sparx:...

Cynder:What? it's just an inflatable-

Cynder bounces the anvil up, then it drops like a rock on Malefor's leg with a loud snap, followed by Malefor's screaming

Cynder:-or those four years of training have been really good to me

Spyro:How about we get on the RV?

Terrador: Whats an-

Everyone:**TERRADOR!!!!!!!**

Sparx's Mom:First, we have to clean it

Gaul:...What?

Crash:Ignore her!

Everyone gets in

Sparx's Mom(for my finger's sake "Nina"):Everyone, make the beds

Sparx:Hey you can't boss me around! who do you think you are?

Nina:Your mother

Sparx:Ooooooh, that was out loud?

Ignitus:Relax, the people who had it last should have left the beds made

Spyro:Not this guy

Cynder:What?

Spyro pointed to a bed, showing that someone was sleeping in it

Hunter:Who is that?

* * *

Likes2draw:Well, that was a nice way to end a story

Chronicler:Not really

likes2draw:**DO YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY KNOWLEDGE OF ENDINGS????**

Chronicler: N-n-no!

Likes2draw:No who?

Chronicler:No sir!

Likes2draw:Good, well readers, that sums up chap-

The Chronicler is holding a screw driver up behind Likes2draw

likes2draw:Chronicler, if you contiue to indicate that I have a screw loose, you're fired

Chronicler:Wait, if I'm fired, where wil I go?

Likes2draw:In the story

Chronicler:*meep*

likes2draw:Please review, and nice ones please


End file.
